


Pumpkin Patch Meetings

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky loves Halloween, First Meetings, Halloweek, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets a man at the pumpkin field</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Patch Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!!! Halloween is tomorrow!!!

Steve picked his way through the pumpkin patch, looking at the contrast of big and small squash. It was almost Halloween and Sam had sent him out to get a pumpkin.

The blond tripped over a pumpkin that was lying in the path, causing him to fall into someone. “Shit! Sorry!”

The figure turned and caught him. “Woah, there. Don’t smash the pumpkins!”

Steve looked up at the voice. It had come from a man, a bit shorter than himself, with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a neon orange shirt. He stood up and brushed off his jeans.

“Sorry. I think this one tried to attack me.” Steve joked, getting a smile from the stranger.

“I can see it now. ‘Pumpkins Go Rogue. Only One Casualty.’ People will cry.” he said,as if reading a newspaper headline.

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, well, one should be enough to get the angry mobs started.”

“So,” the man cleared his throat. “What kind of gourd you lookin’ for?”

“I think they’re squash.” Steve corrected.

“Is there a difference? Anyway, are you looking for one for a kid? They usually like the bigger ones to carve.”

“You work here?” he looked down to see the bright orange shirt had the Pumpkin Patch logo on it. “Well, I don’t have kids, unless you count my roommate.He can be pretty childish at times.”

The man nodded. “That counts. He sounds like he would like a big one.”

“Yeah, good place to start.” Steve was still smiling. “Uh, I’m Steve, by the way.” he stuck out his hand.

“Bucky. Nice to meet you.” Bucky shook his hand. His hands were rough, but seemed gentle.

Steve looked around. “How is it? Working here, I mean. Have to be pretty into Halloween to be surrounded by it all day.”

Bucky grinned. “I love Halloween. October is my favourite month. My roommate got me a job here and it's been pretty great. I’ve heard Monster Mash a hundred times.”

“I like Halloween too. I could watch Nightmare Before Christmas every night this month and still love it.”

“Me too!”

Steve felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone to see a text from Sam.

{3:46pm} Sam: _getting home soon? im ready to carve!_

{3:46pm} Steve: _Yup. Just have to grab a pumpkin. Met a guy here and we got talking._

{3:47pm} Sam: _ooo… a guy?_

{3:48pm} Steve:  _Not in that way. Go back to making your pie_

Steve looked up. “Sorry about that. Sam texted me. So, back to the pumpkin?”

“Right!” Bucky looked around. “We actually have a pretty nice one around here... “

Bucky walked around for a while, Steve in tow, before coming to a medium sized pumpkin. He took a knife out of his pocket and cut it off the vine. After struggling a bit, he picked it up and handed it to the blond.

“Oof. A bit heavy, but I think Sam’ll like it.” Steve’s knees bended under the weight. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bucky smiled. “Let's get that paid for and you’ll be all ready to go.”

The two men walked to the front.

Once they finished up the business part, Bucky helped carry the big pumpkin and three smaller ones to Steve’s truck.

“...and there we go.” Steve said, closing the door. “Thank you again for helping.”

“Hey, no problem. It's what I get paid for.” Bucky started walking backwards toward the field. “It was nice talking to a fellow Halloween enthusiast.”

Steve was about to get in the truck but stopped. “Hey, Buck?”

The dark haired man turned around. “Hm?”

“I-I know this is a weird question since we just met, but would you want to come over and help carve these? Sam made pumpkin pie, and we could watch Nightmare…” Steve shook his head. “You know what? Nevermind. That just sounds stupid. Uh, have a good day.”

Bucky had walked back over and was now standing in front of him. “Actually, that sounds fun. I get off…” he checked an imaginary watch on his wrist “Right now. If the invitation is still open, can I bring a friend?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Steve smiled. “Here’s my number. I’ll text you my address?”

The exchanged numbers and Bucky walked back to the office. “I’ll just grab my jacket and friend and meet you there in an hour, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Steve waved back. “See you.”

{4:05pm} Steve: _Hey Sam. Uh, my new friend Bucky and his friend Natasha is going to help us with the pumpkins. Cool?_

{4:07pm} Sam: _ya, cool. the guy you met?_

{4:08pm} Steve: _Mhm. See you soon_

Bucky and Natasha got to the apartment at 5.

Each of them carved one while eating the pie Sam had made and watching festive movies all night. Sam made a typical smiling one into the largest one, Natasha carved a cat face into hers, Bucky picked a scary face to make with eyebrows and fangs, and Steve chose to make Jack Skellington.

The four of them laughed and talked and drank, becoming friends quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was (obviously) rushed, but I tried. Hope you guys liked it!  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
